Learning to Love
by fikki
Summary: Haru is heavily infatuated by his teacher, Tachibana. Likewise, Makoto finds his student Nanase enrapturing. Takes place one month after their first sexcapade and follows the progression of their relationship as feelings get in the way of what was supposed to be just fun. Haru's Lingerie link in profile description.


**Well, it's been a while. I guess I made a little oopsie and wrote an entirely smut-filled fic. Alrighty then. Like most of my stories, this started out as just a one-shot to satiate my aesthetic for Makoto being a teacher and Haru drooling over him every day in class…. But then it turned into this monster and I guess I should apologize for that haha. It's like a bunch of one-shots really only tied together by the development of feelings. I don't even know if it makes sense since I wrote the months and parts out of order and ffnet probably will screw up all of my formatting as usual. Oh well, lets be real: we're all reading it for the smut and not the story anyway. Oh, and the link to Haru's lingerie is in the description :3**

 **Side note: I'm hella aware that the school year goes along with American college calendars a yet they still use Japanese honorifics etc. I know. OKay. Think of some sort of reason why this might be possible and run with it so my fuckups don't distract from your reading experience. Sorry I am incompetent.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy the fic and keep reading/reviewing! Also check out my Makoharu blog at tachinanabananase. tumblr. com**

 _One Month_

Tachibana Makoto had never imagined paying attention in class could be a truly difficult task for him- seeing as he _was_ the professor. And this was _his_ class. But if he'd learned anything at all today, it was that the heavy-lidded, lust-ridden, completely wrecked gaze of Nanase Haruka sitting in the front row of this lecture hall not only had the ability to make you forget there's an entire body of approximately one hundred and fifteen other students in the room, but had also managed to cause one of the most poorly timed surprise-boners of Makoto's brief thirty-two years on this earth.

Sensing his impending doom, it only took Makoto three long strides to safely shield himself from the unyieldingly harsh and ready-to-attack stares of immensely bored college students, placing himself strategically behind the desk at the front of the hall. He lectured on almost seamlessly, the only fumble when his breath hitched at the sight of Nanase's tongue knowingly darting out to wet his lower lip, deadly eye contact never faltering. Unwillingly averting his eyes to spare himself from his inevitable demise, Makoto blurted something that at some point he was sure sounded actually deep and insightful in his head about the overall impact of Greek mythology on performance of literature, but he couldn't quite get the words out as eloquently as they had been written in his lesson plan for the day. Not when only forty-two minutes ago, he had been upstairs in his office, pounding his cock into Nanase's tight heat, on top of his desk as his student bit down desperately on a copy of Aeschylus' _Agamemnon_ in an effort to prevent his keening moans from echoing down the entire corridor of classical studies offices. Not when thirty-nine minutes ago, Makoto had been streaking down the hall, clothes askew and hair damp with sweat, already late to his own lecture as he tried to ignore the feeling of sticky cum drying against his thigh beneath his slacks. And especially not when thirty-six minutes ago, Nanase Haruka had walked into the classroom well beyond late, with a poorly disguised limp in his walk and blushing cheeks still painted with tracks of the tears he had cried as he had begged Makoto to go harder, _harder please._

Unable to stop himself from quivering at the thought, Makoto planted his palms on the desk before him, trying to compose his mind and find the point he was trying to make. But closing his eyes only made him see sapphire framed by dark lashes, any possible recollection of his notes for class abruptly drowning within the pleasure of that depthless gaze.

With a defeated sigh, Makoto finally spoke again, aware that any effort at this point was futile. "I'm so sorry, students. It seems my head just isn't in the right place today." Betraying his will, Makoto's eyes once again found Nanase's like metal to a magnet. "Perhaps I've… overworked myself lately," he breathed, only loud enough for the first few rows to hear- enough for _Nanase_ to hear. He watched with delight as the boy flinched from the words, fingers curling into tight fists as he griped the fabric of his jeans harsher. A little louder, Makoto added, "Class will end early today. Thank you, and be sure to finish the final act of _Medea_ for next week. I promise you I'll be back on my game by then," he finished with a charming smile, although some of the students were already packed up and heading out the door by then. He bid students a good weekend as they filed out, noticing out of the corner of his eye how one student in particular moved achingly slow to place his novel, notebook, and binder into his backpack- each one notably individual- and with even less speed, began to stand, most of the other teens being already gone by then.

"Nananse-kun, do you have a question for me?" Makoto asked as steadily as his voice would allow as the last couple of lingering students make their way out, fading chatter echoing duly in Makoto's ears.

His senses were too occupied somewhere else- on the sight of Nanase's parted lips, the smell of his sweat-infused cologne, the ache in his voice as he murmured in response, "I… didn't understand the um... last homework reading. May we discuss it further in your office hours?" Nanase peered up at him with such a fervent gaze that Makoto wasn't sure if his response of "yes" was actually audible after losing his breath like that.

"I'm heading there right now, if you'd like to join me," Makoto stepped closer instinctively, and Nanase was quick to respond.

"Yes, now is perfect."

* * *

"Haru, what were you _thinking_ coming to class like that?" Tachibana reprimanded the second his office door was tightly shut behind him, singlehandedly becoming the cause of the exaggerated eye-roll Haruka gave him in return. How Tachibana went from so blatantly turned-on to a scolding parent in seconds baffled him.

"You went to class too," he retorted as he leaned on Tachibana's desk, the distance between them surprisingly large in comparison to any other second alone they had stolen in the past few weeks.

"I _had to._ You, however, should not have gone in your state-"

"Then maybe you should have finished what you started before you left me here," Haru tried to hide the ache in his voice as he said it, tried to ignore how his cock still thrummed and twitched with each distracting thought of what had happened on that desk less than an hour ago.

He took a step forward, chin tilting downward as he breathed, "O, wilt thou leave me so _unsatisfied_?"

"Haru," Tachibana groaned, just above a whisper, his eyes growing dark with lust.

"I told you not to call me that," the raven said firmly, retreating back as punishment.

Tachibana took a beat, eyes lowering to the floor in thought that Haru could not decipher from the curve of his brow nor his intake of breath. Gaze flickering back up finally, this time Tachibana brought them closer with a step, reciting gently, " _Nanase_ , what satisfaction canst thou have tonight?"

Haru was desperate for him- absolutely _desperate_ to be ravaged so deeply like he had been just seconds before his teacher had bolted out of his office in a flurry after checking the time. He didn't think it was possible to crave someone's heat so much, to be hooked on the feel of someone's skin like he was for Tachibana's. Haru couldn't help how he needed that emerald gaze on him. He couldn't help that he wanted every word that left Tachibana's mouth to be _for him._ There wasn't a drug on this earth that Haruka could name that would be more addicting than the very smile Tachibana flashed him privately before class started. Everything about this man, Nanase Haruka's Classical Mythologies professor, had become his very own, very _intimate,_ stimulant.

"Finish me, Tachibana. I need to come for you," Haru sighed, even moaned as his professor dragged him into his arms, lips already mouthing against Haru's throat as Tachibana's hands found his hips.

"I thought I told _you_ not to call me that," Tachibana bit the sensitive skin behind Haru's ear, drawing a quivering yelp out of the raven.

"Ah, d-don't," Haru gasped out, but was cut off by a feverish kiss.

"Please, Nanase. Please, just this time," Haru's breath caught as Tachibana whispered against his lips, begging. Which, by Haru's preference, Tachibana was _never_ the one doing.

They kissed again, Tachibana's hands gliding up Haru's body to caress his burning cheeks, fingertips dancing along his hairline, pushing bangs out of his eyes. Feeling his chest swelling, Haru pulled away only enough to give room for words.

"It's too personal. We shouldn't."

"As if I'm not personal with you enough already?" Tachibana countered with a squeeze to Haruka's crotch, the raven moaning into his parted lips.

"Y-you know it's different." Haru was adamant that what they were doing was strictly "professional", in the loosest sense of the word. There was no romance involved, and Haru intended it to stay that way. Fucking your teacher weekly was trouble enough, but letting feelings get involved? Being exposed and vulnerable with each other would only lead to a train wreck of disappointment and broken hearts. Haru knew, and he was sure Tachibana did as well, that relationships like this didn't last forever. They weren't right for each other- no matter how wonderful of a husband Haru imagined Tachibana would make one day, and how he was so caring for Haru's feelings and safety, and how good it felt when sometimes they would push their limits and allow brief cuddling time after they fucked. Haru _knew_ he would have to let this go someday, so allowing it to get personal now was out of the question.

"Please," Tachibana persisted, voice a trembling vibrato. Haru couldn't think of a time when he had heard his professor sound this emotional. "Let me have this one thing. I'll… I'll do anything for you," he whispered lowly, his grip on Haru's hip tightening as he palmed him harder.

"Ah- yes, more. I need more," Haru pleaded. "I need to be fucked, please," he gasped out, and a growl rumbled through Tachibana's chest as he flipped their positions, slamming Haru against the nearest wall.

"Anything for you, Haru. I'll do anything," Tachibana panted, rutting himself against Haru's thigh as he unbuttoned the raven's jeans, immediately stroking his hard, soaked length through his underwear.

"We- ahh… no," Haru started to protest, but Tachibana's hands forcing his remaining clothing down his thighs were enough to make him choke on his words, a cry replacing them as Tachibana dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Please, Haruka. Just this once, for me. Please, please," Tachibana groaned, nuzzling against Haru's groin, hot air splashing over his skin in waves that left Haru thrusting blindly for more.

"T-tachibana," Haru stuttered pathetically, a hand coming up to his professor's hair, gripping his sandy brown locks and guiding him to his erection. Tachibana took it eagerly, tongue swirling as he sucked and moaned around Haru's length. "Th-that feels so- oh, so good. Yes, oh god yes," his chest heaved as he spoke, overwhelmed as the knotted feeling in his lower stomach only grew stronger, aching to be released. He thrusted shallowly once, twice into Tachibana's mouth, feeling himself slide further down his throat as his professor relaxed around him. Haru's head lolled back against the wall, his cries almost uncontrollable now as Tachibana took his dick keenly, throat hot and wet around his erection. He whimpered around Haru's flesh, eagerly whining for more each time Haru pulled back to thrust in again. The raven could hardly keep himself upright with how violently his knees were quivering, with how hot he felt, with the way Tachibana's green, green eyes peered up at him from between his legs with a mouthful of cock-

"Oh, aaaah! I- I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come," Haru panted, out of control as his hips jerked with a broken rhythm.

Tachibana pulled himself back, lips still pressed to Haru's tip as he purred, "Come, Haru. I want your cum so bad."

Losing himself completely, Haru felt his release overcome him and succumbed to every desire he had, indulged in his bliss for just this once.

"Oh, Makoto! Makoto _, ah- Makoto, Makoto…."_

* * *

 _Three Mont_ hs

"What time do you have class again?" Makoto rolled his head to the side from where he lay on the –yes, very new- sofa in his office. Nanase had started to develop backaches from fucking on his desk so often, and to be honest, Makoto had always _wanted_ a couch in his office. He finally had a good reason to get one now.

"In half an hour," Nanase sighed for the third time, buttoning his jeans. Makoto always loved watching Nanase dress himself- loved watching how his brows scrunched from soreness when he moved to quickly, how his back curved when he reached down to pick up his clothes strewn about the room. He looked graceful no matter what he did, and while part of Makoto knew that was attributed to his swimming background, he couldn't help but imagine that Nanase was just naturally that beautiful anyway.

"Half an hour is long enough. C'mere," Makoto propped himself up on his elbows, naked body on full display for his student. Nanase rolled his eyes, predictably, but a small smile tugged at his lips.

"That's what you said about 'an hour', and about 'forty-five minutes'."

"And I was right. Both times," he couldn't help but grin cheekily. Nanase, however, showed little amusement as he stiffly pulled his t-shirt over his head. "What class is it anyway?"

"Physics," Makoto opened his mouth to speak, but Nanase cut him off quickly, "And don't even try to tell me your Classics degree can help me with that."

"Hey, give me a little more credit than that. There isn't a Dr. in front of my name for nothing," Makoto teased back, actually getting a chuckle out of Nanase this time.

"Okay, _Doctor._ What do you know about physics?" He challenged, sauntering over to Makoto's stretching form.

"Come here, I'll show you," Makoto grinned, sitting more upright and reaching a hand out. Nanase took it hesitantly, an unsure quirk of the brow donning his features. Makoto led him into his lap, running his hands over Nanase's sides as the raven straddled his hips gingerly. Reaching up, Makoto took his chin into his hand and tilted Nanase's face towards his, pressing their lips together with a delicious heat. Nanase groaned softly into his mouth, melting against Makoto as if that's where he was meant to stay forever. And they did, kissing slow and deep, tongues exploring each other more carefully than usual, lips more tender with each press and breath just a ghostly whisper between them. Makoto couldn't help but smile after a bit, realizing he had achieved exactly what he was hoping for.

"What's so funny?" Haru murmured sleepily against his lips, hardly kissing anymore, but rather just enjoying their closeness.

"Physics," Makoto replied smugly.

"How so?"

"See, with every action," Makoto kissed Haru deeply again, reveling in his gentle moans for only a second before pulling away, reaching down to cup Haru's now very present erection, "there is an equal and opposite reaction."

"You're Ph.D. is a lie," Haru jeered, despite his laughter, and Makoto couldn't stop himself from wanting that beautiful smile pressed against his lips again.

Tugging him close, Makoto did just that and allowed himself to indulge in Nanase without a care, without a single worry that maybe this was a bad idea, that they were going too far, that it would have to end one day. Nanase willingly followed as he was pulled back down onto the couch, settling easily between Makoto's legs, where he had started this hour-long escapade in the first place.

"Haru," Makoto sighed against his lips after a bit, any concept of time a complete loss to him now, "shouldn't you go?"

Nanase ignored his question for several long kisses, choosing to answer with only gentle whines and moans until Makoto forced them apart, holding Nanase far enough away that he had no choice but to speak.

"I think," he paused, a glint in his eyes Makoto had yet to see until now, "I like this kind of hands-on teaching better than lecture anyway."

Laughter tumbled from Makoto's lips, and he hugged Nanase tightly again, dragging his lips along the skin of his neck while his heart thrummed in his ears.

"Shall we begin our first lesson, then?"

* * *

 _Five Months_

"Shit, shit, shit," Haru muttered behind the palm of his hand, the fingers of his other one weaving through sandy locks as Tachibana's tongue delved further into him. Propped up on his backpack, with his knees slung over his professor's shoulders as he was enthusiastically eaten out, Haru couldn't have imagined a better start to his morning- That is, if they weren't in the very classroom where Tachibana's lecture would begin in fifteen minutes. "Makoto, h-hurry up, they're gonna start showing up soon!"

"Mmm," Tachibana hummed disapprovingly from between Haru's legs, giving one last sloppy lick before pulling back, his lips shining with the juices of his efforts. "Did you just give me an order?" His voice was dangerously flat, and he raised a challenging eyebrow.

"No, Makoto I didn't mean to-"

"Haru." The professor wasn't hearing it today, apparently. "Don't lie to me too. I know you won't like being punished for that."

"I'm sorry," Haru murmured, averting his gaze from Tachibana's all too intense emerald stare.

"Turn over," was all the response he got as Tachibana stepped away, starting to undo the purple tie around his collar. Haru turned himself over on the lecture hall desk apprehensively, still worried about the time but also for Tachibana's temper. He raised his dripping ass for his professor, hoping that maybe the view would lighten his mood, but it seemed like Tachibana was unwilling to compromise today. "Haruka, how many times do I have to tell you?" Haru could feel his teacher behind him, shivering as Tachibana leaned over him and slung the tie over Haru's head, pulling it taught around his mouth and tying it tightly as he spoke. "If you're a good boy, and you listen, you don't get punished." He ran a gentle hand down the curve of Haru's spine, coming to stop at his entrance. "I want to make you feel good, baby," he slipped a finger into Haru's heat, emphasizing his point, "but I can't have you telling me what to do all the time."

"Mmmnnng!" Haru groaned around the gag, turning to give Tachibana a pleading look. As much as he usually loved this game in the safety of Tachibana's office, he was far too nervous about one of his classmates walking in and getting an eyeful of his ass being finger-fucked right now.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and let me finish?" Tachibana asked, his other hand squeezing the flesh of Haru's ass as he patiently waited for a response. Haru gave an obedient nod more for the sake of time than anything. If they had been in a more private place, Haru gladly would have challenged Tachibana again; given him a defiant shake of the head just to ensure his punishment would leave him in tears for more. Today, he just hoped Tachibana would be merciful enough to let him come at least once before class started.

Haru indulged his professor with a keening sigh as the hand firmly gripping his ass was removed before being brought down again with a sharp smack. Tachibana knew how much Haru loved to be spanked, how after a long punishment full of it, he could easily come with only a few strokes to his cock. Right now was no different as Haru whined and moaned beneath the gag, knowing his professor wished he could hear the sounds more clearly. Tachibana spanked him four more times before stopping to sooth the inflamed, tender skin with gentle strokes of his palms.

"Let me hear you count them, Haru," Tachibana murmured against his ear, leaving a hot, open-mouthed kiss behind him as he resumed his standing position. "Five more, and then I'll let you come," he purred.

He smacked his ass.

"'Un," Haru groaned.

Another smack.

"'Hwo."

Another.

"'Hree."

Haru envisioned the bruises he would admire in the mirror later that night.

"'Ore!"

"One more, baby." He could practically see the smirk on Tachibana's lips, how his eyes would sparkle with hunger and desire at the thought of making Haru climax as he raised his hand a final time.

"'Ive!" Haru wailed, wanting the gag off, wanting to come, wanting to feel Tachibana's lips on his again, wanting those gentle hands petting his tormented flesh until the tears in his eyes faded.

"Such a good boy," Tachibana's deep voice praised him, and Haru breathed in relief as the gag around his mouth was removed. "No more orders from you, right?"

Haru gave a sniveling, breathless, "Yes, sir."

"Come here," Tachibana commanded, and Haru listened, turning himself over and reaching for the brunet man. Tachibana accepted his embrace willingly, a hand sliding between them to grasp Haru's cock firmly as he began to stroke him. "Kiss me," he whispered, knowing exactly what Haru wanted- exactly what would undo him.

"Yes, sir," Haru sighed against Tachibana's lips, groaning in satisfaction as their mouths came together, teeth clacking and tongues eager to taste one another.

It didn't take long before Haru was biting his cries into Tachibana's neck, hips uncontrollable as he thrusted into his professor's pumping fist. "Makoto, _Makoto,"_ he gasped, and Tachibana groaned at the sound of his name being called out shamelessly.

"Come for me, Haru," he said so sweetly, Haru almost didn't recognize his voice.

But Haru obeyed, just like he promised he would.

* * *

It was a rare moment in which Makoto could sit in his office and actually _get work done._ Not that he minded the distractions from his little muse, but for some reason, Nanase was mysteriously gone today. Makoto took advantage of this time by catching up on some essays he needed to grade, specifically taking his lover's and putting it at the back of the stack for later. As much as he adored Haru's writing, the poetry of it all sometimes got Makoto in a tizzy and ended up being more of a distraction than the author himself.

He sat contentedly for the first half of his office hours, grading each paper carefully, using his portable stereo to play some quiet music as he worked.

Humming along, Makoto hardly noticed when his door creaked quietly open, then shut without a word from whoever entered.

"Professor?" A meek voice muttered.

Must have been his first time at office hours. Makoto didn't even look up from his work, in the middle of annotating an important edit to the paper he was working on. " Yes, what can I help you with?" He offered politely.

The student was suddenly beside him, earning a jolt and a yelp from Makoto, but the professor recovered quickly, only for a moment as he recognized raven black hair and a dazed sapphire stare.

"Haru, you scared me," he laughed, mostly at himself for how pathetic that noise he made was. Until he was suddenly making an even more pathetic noise, choking as he got a good eyeful of Nanase before him. Yes, there stood his student: quiet, reserved, modest to the point of maddening Nanase Haruka.

In heels.

But oh, that wasn't all. Heels were enough to make Makoto gasp, but sheer black nylons underneath a so, _so short_ burgundy skirt, all paired with a skin tight black sweater, were enough to make every single once existing thought in his brain disappear. And what truly was the icing on the cake, the only thing that could make Makoto mutter the most profound "Holy shit" of his life, the only thing that could make him physically _drool,_ was the fact that Nanase was wearing makeup too.

God, could eyelashes even _be_ that long? Were his lips always so full even without the soft shade of pink lipstick he was wearing? Had his cheeks always been flushed so delicately as they were now? A part of Makoto was rather impressed actually- he could bring this Haruka home to his proud mother any day, then maybe she would stop nagging him about finding a wife and…

That thought didn't last long however as Nanase bent over him, legs not a mile but more like two long.

"Professor," Nanase continued shyly, sliding himself into Makoto's lap and straddling his hips, ignoring his teacher's complete lack of brain function, "I- I need help taking off my clothes. Can you show me how?" Nanase gave a lovely pout, his already large, glassy eyes magnified by a delicate curve of black liner. This close, Makoto suddenly noticed that even Nanase's hair had been changed slightly, opting to part it distinctly a little further over, pinning the short side back and out of his face, which made his neck look even more long, lean and graceful and his skin so pale and smooth and- well shit, did this mean Nanase looked this good as _every_ gender now?

"H-haru, what's all this?" Makoto stuttered, albeit probably not in the most tactful way. "Not that it's bad!" He corrected quickly as Nanase's brows knitted in confusion. "It's good! It's… fuck, it's really good. _You_ look good," he held back the groan in his voice as he reached for Nanase's waist, curved so splendidly in such a tight-fitting top.

"Thought I would try something new for you. It's been a while since we did," he murmured, clearly a little shyer now that the adrenaline had worn off. Makoto's heart was still rapidly pounding though, and he was quickly losing all blood flow to the brain as he got an eyeful of Haru's creamy, slender thighs where his skirt rode up a little too high, revealing the black straps of what Makoto could only assume was definitely a fucking garter belt clipped to his lace trimmed nylons.

He swallowed thickly. "Did you… walk all the way here in this?"

"I changed in the bathroom down the hall," Nanase shrugged, draping his arms over Makoto's shoulders and leaning in close, "but I did wear the makeup…"

"Haruuu!" Makoto groaned into his neck, nuzzling the raven's burning skin. Every person he passed on the street must have been in awe at how gorgeous he looked. Makoto suddenly felt selfish, jealous that so many people saw Nanase in such a private state, in something that was just for _him._ "Please don't walk outside alone like this again."

"Makoto, it's not a big d-"

"Someone could have tried to take advantage of you," he interrupted, his nails digging into Haru's sides possessively as he pulled away to meet his shocked sapphire eyes.

"Relax, it's not like anyone would really think I'm a gir-"

" _Haru,_ " Makoto grit through his teeth, stilling Nanase mid-sentence easily, "I don't think you understand… how _beautiful_ you look right now." He bit his lip, watching his hands intently as they greedily caressed every glorious inch of his student's torso. "I'd prefer it if no one else ever saw you like this again," Makoto murmured sternly, eyes suddenly brimming with both desire and anger as they locked on to Nanase's.

The raven seemed struck for a moment, brows furrowed as if trying to figure something out. But as soon as the look came, it vanished, replaced by the doe-eyed, obedient gaze that only Nanase looked at him with. "Okay," he huffed agreeably, but something still defiant lingered in the depths of his stare. Makoto chose to ignore it, hoping Nanase was just in character and not really thinking of disobeying him.

"So," he continued lightly, masking his concern as his hands continued to roam along his student's body, "you said you needed help undressing? I think I might be able to show you how to do it properly," he smirked, already eagerly inching up the hem of Nanase's top over his lean abs.

"Please, Tachibana-sensei," Nanase sighed as hot fingers met his skin, his own hands making their way to the top button of Makoto's shirt, "show me."

"Lets start with the top then," Makoto purred, leaning close to Nanase's ear. "Lift your arms." Nanase obeyed, and Makoto pulled the sweater off him smoothly, only to be met with the sight of black lace underneath. Dumbstruck, he tossed the sweater aside carelessly, freeing his hands quickly so he could use them for more important things, such as ravenously cupping Nanase's chest through the delicate fabric. "Fuck, Haru," the professor groaned, unable to stop himself from biting at the luscious skin now exposed to him, hands clawing around to Nanase's backside impatiently.

"What's next?" Nanase continued to play along despite his professor's enthusiasm, undoing Makoto's buttons at a torturous pace.

"Can't I just tear the rest in half and fuck you?" Makoto whined, losing any sort of fortitude to continue their little game.

Nanase laughed through his nose, shaking his head, "How would I know how to undress you then?" He kissed Makoto encouragingly, dragging his hands by the wrists away from his chest and down to his hips, dropping them as they reached his skirt. "Teach me," he insisted, and Makoto could not refuse those pleading eyes any longer.

"Take mine off now," he resumed without missing a beat, watching Nanase's hands just barely tremble as he continued with the last few buttons of his shirt. Nanase slid the fabric down his shoulders appreciatively, sighing as tanned and toned skin met his fingertips.

"Like this?" He looked up at Makoto for approval as he removed each sleeve from his arms carefully, eyes alight and searching. Makoto felt his chest ache.

"Just like that. Perfect," he praised, petting Nanase's hair once his shirt was completely discarded. "I think we're ready to move on to the bottoms, right?" Nanase nodded once in agreement then watched intently as large hands slid around his hips to the back of his skirt, shivering at the sound of a cool metal zipper being undone. "Stand up," Makoto ordered, watching with delight as Nanase stood and the skirt dropped to the ground with a thud. Unsurprised by the vision before him, but still enraptured nonetheless, Makoto took in the sight of pretty little Nanase Haruka wearing a full piece, sinfully skin tight and dangerously thin piece of lingerie, his waist perfectly accentuated with a garter belt, as Makoto had guessed, and of course, still standing proud and tall in those heels, looking like a model straight out of a magazine. The small patch of lace over his crotch did little to hide his need, and the fabric strained against the swell of Nanase's rapidly hardening cock, making Makoto's mouth dry with want.

He allowed himself to take in the glorious view for a solid moment before tacking on a cheeky, "So I'm guessing you don't want me to rip open that either?"

"If you know anything about how expensive lingerie is, then you wouldn't even think about it," Nanase smiled, chillingly sweet.

"Fair enough," Makoto conceded, reaching for his lover and pulling him back down into his rightful place on his lap. "But I can come all over you in it, right?"

"You're a pervert."

"Says the man wearing lingerie and who calls his professor 'sensei' when they roleplay."

"Makoto," Nanase arched an eyebrow at him, "you're a thirty-two year old fucking a college student. Do I have to elaborate further?"

"Thirty-three, actually. My birthday was last month."

"You're disgusting," Nanase deadpanned, but Makoto took it lightly and only laughed.

"That doesn't seem to stop you from wanting me though," he teased back, taking the time to run his hands up Nanase's bare back, truly appreciating the effect of halter tops for the moment. Nanase grew silent as Makoto continued to ravish his body, kissing any skin he could reach, laving his tongue over concealed nipples and groaning as Nanase began to thrust against him, arching for more. He followed Nanase's delicate curves with his hands, taking time to grasp at his firm ass, sliding down to toned thighs and stopping to run his fingers along the crease of Nanase's groin. A noticeable wet stain had made it's appearance on Nanase's crotch since his skirt was removed, and Makoto traced the bulge of his erection through the soaked fabric, drinking in Nanase's shivers and moans.

"Oh, baby," he could hardly restrain the growl in his voice as Nanase tried desperately to rut himself into Makoto's hand, "tell me what you need."

"You," Nanase grunted, barely audible.

"Who? Speak up, baby."

"You! I need you!" He begged, eyes glazed over with want.

"And what's my name?"

"Makoto! I need _you_ , Makoto. Please, fuck me. Makoto, please!" Nanase panted, his voice rasped and broken from desire.

"That's my baby. Nice and loud for me as usual," Makoto slipped a finger beneath lace and searched for Nanase's entrance, clutching the raven tightly to him as he spasmed against his chest. "All wet and ready for me, Haru? You're always such a slut for my cock."

"Yes, _yes_ please," Nanase cried as only one digit slipped into him, stroking the insides of his dripping ass.

"So amazing how my cock fits into your tight little hole. I love how you stretch around me baby, so hot and so fucking tight." Nanase bucked wildly against his fingers as he slipped a second one in, but Makoto was barely holding back himself, his own words making his head dizzy as he recalled the heavenly feeling of Nanase sucking him in. His erect length remained constricted by his slacks, and Makoto found himself briefly wishing that he and Nanase had followed through with their game earlier so he wouldn't have been in such a predicament now. See, having Nanase Haruka bouncing madly against his fingers and fucking himself into a tizzy was not something that Makoto was easily willing to stop just to get his own pants unbuttoned, so having it done earlier would have made this very not ideal situation much more preferable.

"Mako, please! N-no more, I… I can't…" Nanase whimpered as he pressed his face into Makoto's neck, the nickname setting his heart aflame. "Put it in. P-put your cock inside me…"

"Alright, just hold on," Makoto soothed as he pulled his soaked fingers out of Nanase's heat, bringing them up to his lover's lips. "Why don't you have a taste of yourself first? I want you to know how fucking good you taste to me baby," Makoto watched, silently pleased as Nanase took his fingers into his mouth unbridled. Despite it being arousing as all hell, it was a good way to keep Nanase patiently distracted while Makoto worked his pants open with one hand, groaning every so often whenever Nanase ran his teeth along the length of his digits. In record time he managed to free his cock, stiff and aching as ever as he gave it a few strokes of relief, throwing his head back with the overwhelming bliss of being touched finally.

This did not go unnoticed by Nanase, however, and the raven quickly lost interest in his task the moment he felt Makoto's eyes leave him. Nanase whined jealously, wanting the attention back on him, and wrapped his hand around Makoto's, stroking his erection together.

"Haru, oh god Haru, I want to come inside you," Makoto panted before he even could realize what he was saying. Aside from the name rule- which Makoto had broken long ago- that had been agreed upon as a definite "no" by the two of them. 'Too intimate', someone had said, 'too possessive', the other had agreed. It wasn't typically something Makoto was interested anyway when it came to the casual fuck. Before he could correct himself though, Nanase was already speaking.

"I know," he sounded pained, desperate, "but w-we can't. We really shouldn't." _Me too. I want it too,_ his eyes screamed, clouded with lust and brimming with an aching need.

"You're right," Makoto agreed, not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. He knew Haru understood, that he even felt the same. But he was right, it would only make things worse between them, make things harder in the end. Part of him wished that maybe one day Nanase would change his mind; another part of him reminded himself that one day Nanase would be gone and that it didn't matter in the end anyway.

"It's fine. Just forget about it," Nanase grunted and pressed their lips together roughly. Makoto would have been hurt by the severity of those words if it weren't for the hint of sadness he heard in Nanase's voice as he said them.

Nanase picked up the pace right where they had left it, resuming his stroking of Makoto's cock as he mouthed at the firm column of his neck, relishing in the vibrations of moans against his lips. Makoto slipped a hand back beneath Nanase's lingerie, teasing his entrance again with his fingers once more before sliding the lace to the side entirely. Nanase adjusted himself accordingly in anticipation for what was to come, scooting himself up until the warmth of Makoto's throbbing cock pressed against the cleft of his ass.

All he could do was watch as he slipped into Nanase's wet heat, admiring his his swollen pink lips parted around an ecstasy-induced moan, his long lashes fluttering before falling to grace his cheeks with their dark shadow. Makoto could barely see the blush powdered on Nanase's face in contrast with how red his skin had grown. "You're so pretty like this, Haru," Makoto found the tenderness of his touch as he pushed Nanase's bangs out of his eyes an ironic juxtaposition to the roughness of his hips grinding up into his lover's ass.

"S-shut up," Nanase's eyes shot open at the comment, a snarl on his lips as he glared, biting back moans through his gritted teeth.

Makoto had never seen such a reaction out of him. He had surely thought that Nanase would _like_ being praised for his beauty, considering he put on a skirt and heels just for this very occasion.

He gripped Nanase's hips suddenly, stilling them completely and earning an exasperated shout from the man atop of him.

"What are you doing? I was getting close!" Nanase scolded, trying desperately to continue his thrusting, but Makoto held him firmly, waiting for Nanase to look at him before he spoke. Sure enough, the raven's gaze landed on his and Makoto could tell something in his own eyes had hit Nanase hard enough to calm his fighting.

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked sternly, refusing to look away even though Nanase couldn't help but glance to the side at the accusing words.

"Nothing. Can we please just continue?"

"Haru, I'm not dumb. I have a pretty broad understanding of human emotion, and I can tell you that something is not adding up between what you're doing and what you're saying." Makoto huffed in annoyance after several long moments of the silence he was receiving in response. "You come into my office dressed like _this,"_ Makoto indicated to the makeup Nanase wore and his feminine clothes strewn about the room, _"_ and for some reason you're upset with me because I called you pretty?" Nanase only gave a defiant sigh through his nose as indication that he was listening. "Now how am I supposed to make sense of that?"

Nanase shrugged like a child who couldn't explain why they did something bad.

" _What is wrong?_ " Makoto repeated adamantly, but despite his hard tone, his hands were soft as he gripped Nanase's shoulder's reassuringly. The raven finally turned his gaze back to Makoto, eyes suddenly full of a fire that the professor did not recognize.

"I don't know!" He shouted, loud enough to make Makoto jump. "I don't know, and I don't care if you call me pretty, and I don't care if you think I'm beautiful- I just want to be fucked hard enough for me to forget about it. Sound like plan to you?" Nanase spat sarcastically.

Makoto understood, though.

He understood very well that Nanase was feeling things he wanted to ignore, to forget about, as if they never existed in the first place.

Makoto knew that feeling all too well.

"Deal." He nodded in all seriousness, without argument.

Nanase looked as if he had just let out a breath he had been holding in for a minute and sighed, solemn eyes remaining locked onto his lover's.

"Thanks."

* * *

 _Seven Months_

"Thanks for driving me home," Haru finally broke the silence of the car, the patter of rain and soft music from the radio hardly noticeable beneath the stifling tension between the two men. They'd never been together off-campus before. It felt risky, dangerous- _real._ Haru shivered, imagining what it would be like to be able to walk down the street holding Makoto's hand, kissing him whenever he wanted without the worry of another teacher or students reporting them.

"I wasn't about to let you walk home in a storm like this," as if to emphasize Makoto's point, a flash of lightning briefly illuminated the nearly empty street, followed by distant rumbles of thunder.

"Still, I appreciate it."

"Nn."

They fell into a brief silence again, Haru oddly content with watching the blurred buildings and cars pass by and distracted by the droplets of rain trailing along the window. It wasn't until after several minutes passed that Haruka realized Makoto hadn't asked for directions to his place, but was clearly driving with a destination in mind.

"So, you don't know where I live, do you?" Haru asked, a curious lilt to his voice. Makoto shook his head.

"Nope."

"So, if you don't know where I live, but you're supposed to be taking me home, then where are we going?" A sense of excitement sent Haru's heart pounding suddenly, and images of he and Makoto going out to dinner, maybe seeing a movie, or even going to a bar cycled through his brain.

"I wanted to take you home…" the subdued tone of Makoto's voice brought Haru out of his daydreams rather abruptly. "With me, though. If that's alright?" Makoto glanced over at Haru, glasses slowly slipping down his nose, as they did often during class. Haru, on the other hand, was having a slippage of the tongue, dozens of words forming on his lips but only the sounds of stumbling consonants coming out.

"I- uh, I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable. I was t-trying to be romantic and I guess I just-"

"Yes!"

Had the car not been already stopped at a red light, Haru was almost ninety-five percent certain Makoto's foot would have slammed the brakes hard enough to send them both flying into the windshield- an assumption based entirely off of the way his professor's jaw now gaped at him in disbelief.

"I would love to," Haru finally sputtered out, then added, "see your home, I mean."

Makoto's face relaxed, albeit slowly, into a soft smile, and Haru was nearly certain the reddish glow of his cheeks was no longer solely attributed to the traffic lights outside. Makoto said nothing, but only kept his eyes trained ahead. Haru's eyes fell to Makoto's free hand, the one resting between them, clutching the gearshift casually. He wondered what would happen if he reached down and took that hand in his, if Makoto would panic and pull away, or if he would take Haru's hand eagerly in return and squeeze it tightly in his larger one. The thought made Haru restless and hot, and he pulled his heavy gaze away and set it back on the once again moving figures outside.

"And you don't have to try to be romantic, you know," Haru muttered against the glass of the window, Makoto's words finally resonating in his head.

"I know," he replied softly, an unexpected somberness in his voice. Haru chanced another look at his professor, admiring the concentration curving his brow, and the tightness in his chest that had hit him the moment the car door closed seven minutes ago increased tenfold.

And for the remaining part of the drive, no more words were spoken, and Haru did _not_ reach for Makoto's hand, and Makoto, therefore, remained seemingly oblivious to Haru's very, _very_ disobedient desires to be romanced even further, despite the unspoken understanding that it was far too dangerous to even think about starting at this point. When the car finally stopped in the driveway of a small, single-family home thirty minutes away from the university, Haru's lungs had now decided to panic at merely the thought of being alone in Makoto's house, of seeing where he _lived_ and _slept_. Head spinning, Haru did his best to not stumble out of the car like his legs were aching to do, and steadied himself with three shaking breaths.

"Haru," Makoto called, soft and imploring against the raven's ear. How had he gotten over there without Haru noticing? How had he gotten so close? How had his presence grown even more impossibly warm than usual against Haru's back? "Would you like to go inside? It's raining pretty bad." Haru hadn't even noticed the raindrops pelting against his skin, no more evident that a desert breeze in the heat of Makoto pressed so close.

Haru swallowed thickly, "Yeah, it is."

"Come inside, I'll warm you up," Makoto whispered, just loud enough to hear above the wet patter around them.

Haru allowed himself to be pulled forward without a word, Makoto leading him to the front door by the gentle but insistent grip of his hand. Haru was hit by the warm smell of something that could only be described as entirely _Tachibana Makoto_ as he entered the home, a mixture of honey, ginger, and sweet jasmine that made the hairs on his arms stand erect like soldiers marching into battle. His eyes fluttered for a moment, taking in the smell while Makoto closed and locked the front door behind them, toeing off his shoes next.

"So, what do you think?" Makoto waited a bit before interrupting Haru's trance, leaning against the wall as he watched Haru take in the home appraisingly. It was simple, very clean like Makoto's office always had been, and full of warm browns and greens that only set off Makoto's glistening eyes ridiculously more.

"I like it; it suits you very well," Haru affirmed after a few more seconds of admiring the place. It wasn't far off either from how he had once imagined his home looking when he was no longer a young, wandering bachelor and had settled down along the outskirts of city life.

"Yeah, it's home, for now at least," Makoto chuckled, although the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I just have always felt like it's missing that one special thing though that really makes it _home,_ you know?" He pushed himself up from the wall, taking deliberate steps toward Haru, eyes ablaze with something Haru had become far too familiar with in the last seven months.

"W-what do you mean?" Haru breathed, thoughts already becoming scrambled as Makoto drew closer, a hand coming up to caress the dip of his waist while the other moved to Haru's cheek.

"My bed has been so cold, lately, Haruka. No one else has ever slept in it aside from me," Makoto pouted, eyes imploring for confirmation that Haru knew what he was getting at. "I think sharing it with someone," he paused, now so close their noses brushed as their foreheads bumped together, "might make this place a little bit more like home to me."

"Makoto, we- in your _bed_?" Haru couldn't help but stutter incredulously, having trouble forming coherent questions when all he could really feel was the firmness of his professor's hips now pressing into his.

"If you'll allow me, then yes." Makoto kissed him once, sweetly, but passionate enough to draw a quiet whimper from his lover. "I think it's about time we finally did."

"You've been planning this?" Haru blurted, astonished, but relished in the way Makoto's peppermint breath splashed against his face when he huffed a silent chuckle.

"I love the theatre, Haruka, but you know I'm no good at improv." Makoto, like he always did in class after making an awful joke, gave a short quip of laughter that Haru felt an overwhelming desire to hear again and again. He reached up, needing to feel Makoto's lips, and pulled the taller man into a lingering kiss.

"You don't have to be so perfect all the time, you know," Haru sighed, feeling Makoto's relieved exhale through their tight embrace.

They kissed again, and Haru wrapped his arms over Makoto's strong shoulders to pull them fully flush against each other. Holding each other steadily, they took turns leading each kiss, teasing enough to even coax some playful laughter out of Haru between each collision of their lips. Kissing like this, being so sweet and flirtatious and downright tender, had been a recent development in Haru's relationship with Makoto. When the sex had started, it was always undoubtedly rough and fast, with very little affection, let alone even kissing usually. They had tried to keep the emotions out of it, had tried _so hard_. But Makoto was needy, and Haru had been doing a bad job of pretending like he wasn't too, and it became apparent to them both after only a month that if a relationship like this were to continue, any kind of sentimental lovemaking was out of the question to spare them the risk of a broken heart, or two.

Seven months had passed now though. Seven months of Haru slipping into Makoto's office during his lunch break for a quick makeout; seven months of Makoto leaving vulgarly perverse handwritten notes on Haru's self-proclaimed seat before class, watching with hungry eyes each time a deep blush would form on Haru's cheeks as he read them privately during lecture; seven months of Haru being pounded against Makoto's desk so hard that the man had invested in a _damn couch_ to accommodate to just how unfathomably often they had become used to fucking during the week. Seven months, and now they were calling each other by their first names, they were texting each other during classes in which they were absolutely _not_ supposed to be texting. Haru had even finally gotten used to acknowledging Makoto as his lover rather than his "teacher-I've-secretly-been-fucking-for-fun".

Things were different between them now, unspoken or not. The only thing that remained, however, was the danger. The danger of falling in love with a man who was not only Haru's professor, but was over ten years older than him, and who was probably dreaming of marriage and a family and settling down somewhere for good by this point. Haru had come to learn an incredible amount of things about Makoto after the past several months, but that was one topic both of them had deliberately avoided, afraid to find out how soon the end really was. And with Haru graduating the next coming May, the reality of having to break their "arrangement" off was a thought that left the raven sick to his stomach with grief and nerves every time it crossed his mind.

Therefore, a looming sense of urgency had now settled around the two men with the impending threat of having to let go sooner than either was willing to do. And urgency was all Haru could feel in the way Makoto was kissing him, the way his fingers dug into the pale skin of Haru's sides, how feverishly their tongues pressed and twisted together, and with how surprisingly loud Makoto was being today as he groaned and growled into Haru's mouth.

"Nnn, Mako?" Haru hummed into his professor's lips, knowing how much he secretly adored the nickname. The man practically purred in response every time Haru said it. Makoto showed no signs of stopping to listen though, letting his lips fall to Haru's sweet spot beneath his earlobe and nipping mercilessly. "Makoooo," he tried again, voice a little more reprimanding than flirtatious this time.

"I know, I know," Makoto finally sighed, unwillingly pulling his lips away from Haru's now red and tender skin, nuzzling his neck instead. "This is a bad idea, you don't have to remind me. I've thought about it so many times, Haru, but I couldn't… I just couldn't get you out of my head, not when all I want is to have you like this." His steel grip on Haru's waist tightened possessively, causing a series of acrobatics in Haru's chest. Makoto saying things like that… it had to be bad for Haru's health. His professor was going to be the death of him if he kept speaking like that- like he actually cared, like he wanted… more.

"This is a bad idea," Haru agreed, arching into Makoto's embrace a little bit more, "but when have I _ever_ been a good student for you anyway?" Makoto chuckled at that, shaking his head wistfully.

"You're always good for me if it means you get to be tied up," he whispered, a hand coming up to caress Haru's neck and the faint bruises that still marred his skin from the last time they had used Makoto's tie for a bit of fun.

"Hey, give me more credit than just that. You know what I got on the last test," Haru teased back, pushing Makoto's shoulders until the older man finally looked at him.

"Haru, I had to study with you for _four hours_ for you to do that well," he reminded him smugly, but they both knew that wasn't the complete truth.

"I'm pretty sure fucking _on top of my books_ doesn't really count as studying," Haru stuck his tongue out playfully, eliciting a ringing laugh out of Makoto.

"You're right," he chuckled, tone suddenly dropping to a seductive whisper. "But _I_ learned quite a few things about you that day," Haru shivered as Makoto's breath fanned across his lips, "like just how high you can really scream, and how _flexible_ you are…" A gasp caught in Haru's throat, recalling how deep Makoto had been able to slam into him in that position, how good it had felt to be filled with thick cum for the first time. Yes, despite his insistence not to do it previously, something in Haru broke that day. When Makoto had asked breathlessly if he should pull out, on the verge of climax, Haru merely kissed him harder and rode him harder, gasping as his professor filled him completely. Haru loved how claiming it was, loved that he could feel inside of himself how Makoto had marked him irreversibly. It was only a week ago, but since then Haru could count on both hands how many times he had jerked off to the thought, despite getting a thorough dosage of fucking almost every day as well.

"Makoto," he whimpered, a shy little plea, his already present hard-on giving a needy throb.

"Yes?"

Haru hesitated, knowing once he agreed, there would be no turning back. When it came to sex, both of them had easily breakable resolves, and it would be nearly impossible for Haru to talk sense into himself once they moved upstairs. He glanced at the staircase across the hall, a mysterious darkness consuming the steps as they continued upward. Part of him was naturally curious: What did Makoto's bedroom look like? Was it as simple as the rest of his house? Did he have anything sentimental up there? Perhaps something personal that Haru probably shouldn't see?

Of course, the other part of him was aching in all the right ways to be fucked, and that seemed to be the part that was screaming the loudest in his brain right now.

"Let's go to your room," Haru cooed shyly, barely above a whisper. He felt his cheeks flush immediately, spurred by a rush of anxiousness and anticipation, though they were different than usual. Haru was nervous, which hadn't really happened to him since the very first time he and Makoto had sex, in a secluded, very _easily accessible_ study corner of the Classics building, during which Haru had been so scared about being caught that by the time Makoto had come, Haru was already jerking his pants back on and hastily shoving his neglected boner away, a blushing mess as he fumbled to grab his backpack off the ground and hurry away to a safe distance as quickly as possible.

There was no doubt why he was nervous this time though. Sleeping with Makoto was one thing, but having sex in his bed, at his house, while it was raining, and in the dark, with blankets and pillows and kissing and touching and all alone with no chance of being caught by someone, no need to be in and out fast between classes, nothing but the two of them, in a bed together… Haru could tell already this wasn't going to be any normal fuck. With no restrictions, no precautions, this could get out of hand easily- _undoubtedly_ actually.

Predictably though, Haru didn't have a moment to question his decision as he was suddenly lifted, wrapping his legs around the stronger man's waist instinctively as Makoto carried him up the stairs. Haru's surprised giggle faded gently into the kisses he began to place along Makoto's jaw, humming contentedly as Makoto managed to open the bedroom's French doors while still holding him up easily. The room was quite dark, but Haru could make out the shape of a mattress framed by head and footboards as flashes of lightning briefly lit up the space. An elegant wood dresser loomed in one corner of the room and a wardrobe in the opposite corner framed the bed nicely. He didn't get a chance to take in much more before he was being dropped down onto the bed, the mattress squeaking and bouncing, a pleasant contrast to the normally very, _very_ hard wood of Makoto's desk that he was usually being dropped onto. The cool comforter felt good against his burning skin, soothing his neck a bit as Makoto climbed on top of him, kissing him into the pillows.

"Haru, do you mind if I try something new?" He asked, mouthing gently at Haru's collarbone.

"Sure," Haru shrugged. He was never opposed to some of the kinkier things Makoto had started to explore with him. "Safeword?"

Makoto just laughed though, shaking his head in dismay. "I don't think we'll be needing it for this, actually."

"What are you trying, then?" Haru sat up on his elbows, a little confused. At this point, he couldn't think of something they _hadn't_ already done that wouldn't require a safeword.

"Something different than usual," was all Makoto murmured in response before taking Haru's lips in his, pressing their heated bodies together as he comfortably straddled Haru's hips.

"Don't tell me you want me to be the top," Haru teased through kisses, smiling at the embarrassed snort Makoto let out accidentally.

"Haru, just shush, okay? You're gonna kill the mood," he laughed.

"Kill it? I didn't think it would be possible with you, Dr. Sex-three-times-a-day-is-normal," Haru couldn't help but point out. Makoto had a ridiculously high stamina, as of late.

"Being _in the_ mood and _the_ mood are two different things, Haru."

"Okay then what is _the_ mood I'm supposedly killing?"

"Well if you'd give me a few minutes to build it then you would know," Makoto reprimanded with a smile, giving Haru's lower lip a coy tug before firmly sealing their lips together again, probably to keep Haru from talking anymore. Moaning softly, Haru allowed Makoto to push him back firmly against the mattress again, running his fingers through his professor's sandy fringe and giving a barely noticeable tug. Makoto, of course, did notice, and in response pressed his hips to his lover's with a groan that traveled between both of their lips as each let out a weak gasp from the contact.

"Oh," Haru gave a weak huff and a smile as he whispered, " _that_ mood."

* * *

There were only two things in the world Makoto firmly believed could and would never happen:

1\. His mother stopping her nagging about him finally finding a nice, young lady to settle down with and get married so that she could have lovely grandchildren to spoil like she had done for him.

Sorry about that one, mom.

But more importantly.

2\. Having sex with Nanase Haruka, one of his students- now lover – at his own home, in his own bed, _by Haru's choice._

"Hah- Haru," Makoto was already gasping pathetically, on the brink of bursting at the seams because the image of beautiful, blue-eyed Haru beneath him, glowing in the darkness with each dazzling flash of lightning, his moans harmonizing perfectly with the patter of rain on the windows, was a reality too perfect to be true. How could this man, once a stoic, silent statue during Makoto's first lecture of the day, now be the same one lying before him, jaw agape with each grind of Makoto's hips into his and not just moaning, but _begging so sweetly_ for "More, more please Makoto, oh _please…"?_

"Tell me where you want it, Haru," Makoto murmured, pleased with how his lover cried out just from those words alone.

"Just get some of these damn clothes off of me first," he panted, already dragging his shirt over his head. Makoto willingly followed, sliding down Haru's body to work of his very, oh so _wonderfully tight_ jeans. Makoto had noticed them immediately when Haru had walked into class that morning, the raven's ass so perfectly hugged that Makoto almost felt jealous of how impossibly tight that denim must have been squeezing those cheeks all day long. Makoto made sure to make up for that during his too brief break for lunch, where he not only made a point to make up for all the lost time he could have been holding Haru's ass, but making sure to leave enough time to eat his fill as well…

Makoto couldn't stop the giggle leaking from his lips when he recognized the pair of underwear Haru was wearing, remembering earlier that day how he couldn't breathe at first from laughter when he had pulled down Haru's jeans in his office. "I just… seriously can't believe you own these," Makoto teased, pinching the fabric in his fingers.

"Are we really going to go through this again _right now?"_

"I'm sorry Haru! But how do you expect me to take you seriously when there are kittens playing with little pink balls of yarn on your boxers?"

"Makoto," Haru's voice dropped to a scolding tone, but Makoto kept laughing anyway, "remember, literally five minutes ago, when you told me to stop killing the mood?"

"Yeah," Makoto nodded, biting his lip to hold back his ridiculous grin that would surely only make Haru even angrier.

"You're fucking _murdering_ it right now."

"Okay, alright I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll stop," the brunette smiled his best, charming smile up at Haru, trying to get back into his good graces. "It's just funny, you know. In this situation, and all."

Haru raised a delicate brow at that. "What situation?"

Makoto's face fell into a meager pout. He had surely thought Haru had picked up on the… importance of what they were doing. And the implication that Makoto really wanted it to _continue_ to be like this.

"Nothing, Haru. Nevermind," Makoto smiled sweetly again, running his hands reassuringly up and down his lover's legs.

However, it was very much _something_.

Yes, Makoto had finally come to terms with the fact that he wanted Haru, not just as a lover, but as _his_ lover. His boyfriend, even. Although they had never discussed it, up until now, Haru had always been free to date other people despite their arrangement, and while Makoto had the same freedom, he had simply lacked the desire to do so. He was satisfied with Haru, happy, actually. He didn't want to date other people, and a selfish part of him had always hoped Haru felt the same. After all, it had been seven months and the younger man had yet to say a word about any other person of interest. Perhaps he was happy like this too. Perhaps, he would want…

"Hey, if you're gonna keep staring like that, at least get naked while you do it," Haru's deadpan voice cut through Makoto's thoughts, causing a light blush to spread across Makoto's cheeks.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," he leaned up to give an apology kiss before returning to his task of undressing Haru.

"Thinking about what?" he asked lightly as Makoto pulled down his boxers and tossed them aside, a distinct hint of curiosity in his voice that Makoto did not miss.

"How much comfier it is here than on my couch," Makoto joked, testing to see if Haru would catch on to what he wanted. He kissed the raven again, short and chaste, before letting his own shirt be tugged over his head. And on cue, there were Haru's delicate, lovely hands, roaming over the skin of his torso, up to his shoulders and down his biceps reverently.

"Mmm," was all Haru responded distractedly, opting instead to press his lips to Makoto's collar and start sucking hard enough to leave a bruise of his own.

Makoto swallowed harshly, hesitating to let out what he truly wanted to say. _Stay here with me. Let's make this our bed. So I can hold you after we make love, so I can fall asleep to the sound of your breathing, so I can wake up in the morning and see only you and your gorgeous eyes and feel your silk skin against mine for eternity and a half oh god Haru please stay I think I'm in lo-_

"W-wouldn't it be nice if we… if we could do this more often?"

Haru's fumbling hands at Makoto's belt stopped suddenly, his sapphire eyes shooting up like lasers.

"Makoto," he breathed, the tiniest bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Don't you think that would be nice, Haru?" He reached down, brushing a bit of Haru's bangs out of his face and tucking the longer strands back behind his ear, which was noticeably red and very warm.

"Yes," the raven barely responded, eyes glazed and distant as he stared up at Makoto. "B-but we can't…"

"Why not?" Makoto was quick to counter, not willing to let the possibility slip away so easily.

Haru shook his head in disbelief, then turned his gaze away to the window. He could barely hear him when Haru finally spoke, "I don't want to be the one who gets left behind…" Makoto could see his Adam's apple bob as Haru swallowed thickly.

"What do you mean? Haru I'm not-"

"You're going to find a wife soon," his voice quivered despite his typical reserved expression. "Someone you want to be with here, and I…" Haru stopped his sentence, biting his lip and keeping his eyes trained on the falling rain outside.

"Haru, I don't want a wife, I… Listen," Makoto had to stop himself from blurting something ridiculous without a proper explanation." When we started this, it was about sex. And that was it- no feelings. I know that's what we had both wanted but… shit," Makoto sighed, running a hand through his damp hair as he sat back on his knees, trying to find the right words. "Something changed, Haru. Maybe I wasn't careful enough, but this, right now," he took Haru's chin in his fingers, dragging that sapphire gaze back to meet his own, "I would be lying if I said it wasn't more than sex to me anymore. That _you_ aren't more to me than just sex."

Haru gasped a soft, "Mako…", grasping the brunet's wrist imploringly.

"You're not going to be the one left behind, because I'm not leaving," Makoto asserted, his eyes unwavering. "I want to be yours, Haru. And I want you to be mine."

"Okay," Haru rasped, eyes sparking as he nodded his agreement. "I'll be yours. For as long as you want me."

Leaning down, Makoto pressed a solemn kiss to his lover's lips. "Haru?"

"Hmm."

"Would it scare you if I said forever?"

Haru paused, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"No," he finally replied, reaching up to wrap his arms around Makoto's neck and pulling him down into a fervent kiss this time.

Running his hands down the length of Haru's sides, feeling him shiver with arousal, only added to Makoto's bliss. He kissed Haru all over his face, a gesture typically so strange for the two of them. It felt right, though. It felt natural, like this was how they were always supposed to be. Granted, that didn't mean Makoto was easily about to give up the rough stuff, but for this moment, he wanted nothing more than to be purely, cavity-inducing sweet with Haru.

And Haru seemed far from opposed to it as he tilted his chin up, leaning into each kiss, huffing softly in amusement as tender lips pecked at his nose.

"Be honest with me," the raven murmured, Makoto's lips finding sanctuary at the base of his jaw bone, "how long have you wanted to do that for?"

"Longer that I'm willing to admit," came the muffled reply against skin.

Haru laughed, lithe fingers trailing along the curves of Makoto's biceps. "I didn't know you were capable of being so domestic."

Makoto shook his head, a smile playing at his lips, "Not _quite_ the word I was looking for, but thanks."

"Docile?"

"Mmm, no."

"Humane?"

"My _god_ Haru."

"Sorry, sorry," he shrugged, a wicked grin on his lips. "You know I'm teasing."

Sighing exaggeratedly, Makoto took Haru's delicate cheek into his palm, kissing him earnestly enough to wipe the smirk right off the raven's face. "Hey," he murmured as they broke apart, "let's be serious for a little bit, yeah?" He looked down at Haru, eyes imploring him to cooperate.

"Right, serious," Haru nodded, a comical pout immediately adorning his face.

"Babe, come on," Makoto admonished through his laughter, "I'm trying to be romantic here."

Eyes alight and voice gentle, and as if the words were spilling before he could even think them, Haru replied, "But I love hearing you laugh."

Frozen for a moment, Makoto could think of no other time in his life where a simple sentence had struck him so deeply to his core. No verse of Shakespeare, no wisdom of Socrates, no lament of Poe had punctured his heart so devastatingly as the ethereal muse lying before him just did.

"Haru," he breathed, despite all breath being gone from his lungs. "You're amazing. Not even that, I- I have a Masters in English but to be completely honest I can't think of a single word that could properly describe how truly, fucking perfect you are." Makoto could feel his chest swelling as he spoke, clutching Haru against him tightly in an effort to steady himself. "I…. really, really like you," he managed with a quiet huff of a laugh at how pathetic it sounded.

"I know," Haru replied, and Makoto _believed_ him. How could he not? It seemed like no matter what he was trying to say, what feelings he couldn't put into words correctly, Haru would know. He would understand. And in his eyes Makoto could see so clearly the reassuring sympathy of _"I feel the same"._

They kissed, tender and desperate at the same time, hands finding purchase on their last few remaining garments as Haru worked to slide Makoto's slacks and all else down his hips while Makoto tickled the smooth planes of his stomach. They pressed every inch of bare skin against each other, groaning at the heat so quickly kindling between their bodies. Their hips found a rhythm so naturally Makoto wondered if this kind of music could only be created with a soulmate, if there was only some sort of fated bond that could write a symphony so perfectly in sync.

"Makoto," his muse sang beautifully, high and eager for more. "I want you. I want to be yours, _please,_ " he panted, eyes so bright and alluring. A deadly sea of blue.

"Keep talking so pretty for me, baby," Makoto encouraged, mind scattered as a hand blindly reached between his lover's legs, stroking him enough times to keep Haru gushing nonsense from his lips a little bit longer.

"Ah, ahhh Makoto I n-need you in me. I want your cum inside me again- oh god, oh _fuckpleaseMakoto,"_ Haru cried as Makoto slid two fingers into his hot mouth, watching Haru with ravenous eyes as the raven sucked and licked them willingly.

"Good, you're so good, Haru. A little more," Makoto exhaled a quivering breath, his own erection throbbing as he recalled how Haru had so expertly put that tongue to work on him elsewhere that very morning.

"Mmf, Mahkoo," Haru whined around the digits in his mouth, thrusting his hips insistently upwards now and hissing as their cocks rubbed so perfectly against each other. That was probably most definitely enough, Makoto concluded. He groaned as Haru slurped around his fingers once more before slipping them out of his mouth and down his body, leaving a shining trail of saliva in their wake.

"Mako, Mako please in- put them in _now_ ," Haru begged as Makoto's soaked digits circled his entrance, prodding gently to loosen the muscle.

"Hey, relax for me a little bit baby," he soothed gently, hearing too clearly Haru's quiet whimper of pain. It seemed like no matter how many times they did it, the first push in would always hurt for Haru. It killed Makoto to watch, to continue, but the reward was always well worth it for them both. He nudged his finger inside again, shivering as nails dug into his back for only a second before a heaving gasp left Haru's lips. "That feel good?" Makoto purred sweetly. Haru could only nod, his face screwed up and mouth limp in pleasure as his insides were stroked.

He let his fingers wander for a bit, intentionally avoiding that spot he _knew_ could and would make Haru scream. No one ever said romance and teasing wouldn't go well together now, did they? Haru, of course, would probably have disagreed if he could, but his lips were currently occupied by the fervent heat of Makoto's as they both gasped and moaned through Haru's pleasure, grinding against each other at such a burning, agonizing pace. Deciding to be kind, Makoto curved his fingers in just far enough to brush his lover's sweet-spot, arching with him as Haru jerked upwards, his back a beautiful bowed slope against Makoto's other hand.

"Ah, again. Give me more, Mako. Harder," Haru managed to wail, his voice rasped with want.

Obeying his will, Makoto launched a more direct prod right to Haru's prostate, this time moaning with him as Haru cried out. "Like that?"

" _Shit_ yes, so good. You're so good," he babbled, eyes glossy and searching Makoto's, desire so strong in their gaze.

"Haru," Makoto purred, tender against the raven's burning ear, "do you want it?"

"Yes! Makoto, oh god…"

"Can you say it for me baby?"

Haru could scream it for him actually, and he did. "Fuck me, fuck me, Makoto please I want you in me, please!"

"Sssh, hey, it's okay Haru. Relax," Makoto could see the desperate tears forming in his lover's eyes and began stroking his hair calmingly. As much as he loved when Haru sobbed for his dick, he wanted to be a little more gentle tonight, a little more passionate and sweet. "It's okay, don't cry. I'm here, alright?" Makoto reassured, rubbing soothing circles into Haru's skin with his thumbs as the raven took in deep breaths to ease his panting. "We're gonna take it slow tonight, okay?" Haru nodded lightly as consent, and a soft smile found it's way to Makoto's lips. They kissed adoringly. "I want this to be special, Haru. I don't want to just fuck anymore," Makoto murmured into his lips, the gentle rocking of their hips continuing as Haru nuzzled against the brunet's burning cheek, humming his agreement. "I just- _god_ I like you so much, Haru," he sighed out. Makoto was really running short on useful words now.

"Makoto," Haru cood, warm breath tickling the slightest hairs on Makoto's neck. "You can say it. I won't freak out."

"S-say what?" The brunet stuttered. Shit, had he really been that obvious?

"Three words, synonym for ' _I really, really like you'_ " Haru smiled, clearly pleased that he had figured Makoto out. Although to be fair, it seriously took him longer than it should have.

Out of sheer embarrassment, and because he really was overheating now under this kind of pressure, Makoto rolled off of Haru and onto his back beside him, covering his eyes with his arms as he muttered a defeated, "I'd like to buy a vowel."

"Which one?"

"'U'," Makoto groaned at the absolute torture of this process. Haru knew. He _knew_. Couldn't the rest just be skipped and then they could live happily ever after until Haru said it first?

"Sorry, there isn't a 'me' in the puzzle." Ah, there was the sass Makoto had been missing for the past ten minutes. He felt Haru crawling onto his chest, resting his head just above Makoto's heart. "I think you should try solving it," Haru peered up at Makoto's still blushing face, one of the sweetest smiles on his lips that Makoto had ever seen.

"But what if it scares you away?" Makoto whined, immediately averting his gaze nervously from that all-too-convincing smirk.

"It won't."

"But what if it _does."_

"Makoto, _it won't._ "

"Haruuu," he groaned, arms flopping uselessly to his sides, well aware he was losing this argument and running out of any other excuses.

"You've practically said it to me twice tonight, and you wouldn't be fighting me on it this much if you didn't mean it. And I wouldn't be fighting you so much if I didn't want to hear it," Haru reasoned, taking Makoto's face in his hands and turning his gaze back towards him. "So just say it, please. I won't freak out at you. Promise." He gave a quick kiss to the tip of Makoto's nose, making the brunet stammer incoherently.

"H-haru, you're so cuuuute!"

"Don't change the subject."

"S-sorry," Makoto huffed, his ploy proving useless. He took in a deep, calming breath, moving to wrap his arms around Haru's waist. Their eyes locked, and the meager amount of courage Makoto had managed to build almost completely dissipated under the unwavering stare of Haru's sapphire eyes, gazing up at him hopefully through dark lashes. Another bolt of lightning illuminated the room. Seconds later, a low rumble of thunder vibrated throughout the home.

"Haru," he sighed, and the raven snuggled closer in anticipation. "Haru _ka_ , you're the one I want in my bed every night, and the one I want to wake up next to every morning. I want to hold your hand, and take you out on dates, and cuddle with you for hours after we fuck." Haru laughed at that, and it made Makoto feel a little more confident as he continued. "I want to be the one you kiss on New Year's Eve, I want to be the first person you call when you're crying because you need someone to make you smile again and- and I want you to have a toothbrush at my place, because it's just easier if you go to school with me in the morning after we sleep together and- Haru," he laughed, overwhelmed himself by his rant, and struggled to keep his voice steady as he breathed a watery, "I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you and I have been for a while and you know what? I don't regret a single moment of it because-"

"Makoto," Haru laughed at his lover's enthusiasm despite his glassy gaze, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"-because you're so worth it. You're worth all of it, Haru. You're worth any risk it takes to be with you," Makoto insisted, cupping his love's jaw and bringing them into a passionate kiss. "Now will you _please_ let me make love to you like I've been trying to do for the past half-hour?" He whined as they pulled apart, heart racing at how beautiful the smile on Haru's lips was.

"Please do," he assented, squealing uncharacteristically as Makoto suddenly tackled him with his approval, pinning the smaller man onto the mattress and pressing their bodies together readily.

"Thank god, you were making it nearly impossible," he chuckled breathlessly, already sliding his cock against Haru's eagerly to rekindle their previous arousal. Haru laughed airily, a low and sensual sound, but eagerly followed along, tilting his hips up into Makoto's with each grind. Makoto let his hands roam across Haru's skin worshipfully, palms graciously cupping the full curve of his ass and groaning as Haru didn't hesitate to voice his pleasure from it too. They sighed and gasped as the teasing stimulation from rubbing against each other grew into a wild frenzy for more, crying into each other's desperate, open mouth's as the pleasure shied away from just enough.

"Oh, oh Makoto. Can we- aaahhh…? I wa- ant you to m-make love to me," Haru rasped, glancing down at their leaking cocks sliding against each other. The sight was enough to make him toss his head back with a dramatic, exasperated moan.

"Anything for you," Makoto nodded, noses brushing from their proximity as he reached between them both, gripping his own cock. Haru lifted his legs to wrap them around Makoto's waist, crying out as the tip of Makoto's erection was guided to his entrance. The raven gasped at the initial intrusion, his nails leaving tiny crescents in the tanned skin of Makoto's back, but the noise turned into a quivering moan as Makoto sunk inside him, stretching him wide.

"Shit," Makoto hissed, the tightness of Haru's heat leaving him shaking with arousal already. "You feel so good baby," he groaned into Haru's lips, their tongues sloppily meeting in a lingering kiss. A hand dropped to caress Haru's sharp hip, guiding him gently as Makoto let his first thrust sink his cock slow and deep into his lover. Haru whimpered, clinging securely to Makoto as he began to set a steady pace for them, grinding tantalizingly slow into Haru's soaked tightness, his cock remaining fully sheathed with each roll of his hips.

"Baby, baby," he murmured breathless into Haru's cheek, kissing his burning skin between words, "I love you. I love you, Haruka."

"Yes, oh god," Haru cried in response. "I- I love you, Makoto."

"I won't ever leave you," the brunet promised, a desperate rush of words. He gave a profound thrust that left Haru stuttering for air, the two of them both jolting at the pleasure from it.

"God, you're gonna make me come too fast," Makoto reprimanded with a panting laugh, gazing at Haru's blissed out face with disbelief. Could anyone in the entire world ever look as good as Haruka did right now? Hair a messy halo of night on the pillow, lips swollen and red from the gentle bites Makoto had been leaving on them, and his _eyes._ God, Makoto would swear that the only thing scarier than drowning in the ocean was drowning in the bottomless, fucked-out gaze of Nanase Haruka as he approached climax. No other sight, no other feeling- of knowing _he did that-_ could leave him so out of control with desire.

"Mako, come inside me," Haru begged, his voice a sultry purr that left Makoto gritting his teeth in an effort not to plow into him violently to reach release quicker.

"Yeah, baby, I will," he soothed with a smile, "but you gotta stop talking like that if you want me to last long enough to finish you too."

"I can't help it that you make me feel so good," Haru teased lowly, arching up wantonly into Makoto's thrusts and making the brunet choke on his words. He met each grind with a firm role of his hips, and Makoto was suddenly hitting that wonderful spot over and over, drawing sobs of abrupt, overwhelming pleasure from Haru's lips.

"Come for me first, Haru. I want to see you feel good," Makoto demanded, his voice still gentle enough to not sound aggressive. Haru could hardly nod his response, eyes squeezing shut and brows raising as his prostate was ground into repeatedly, a trail of lovely moans following his cry of Makoto's name.

"Mako, Mako I'm coming! Ah, aaahhh! Makoto!" Haru bucked wildly as his orgasm hit, cum spurting from his swollen cock as Makoto grunted with how hard he was being ridden. The raven jolted and jerked as his body was shaken with pleasure, sobs of Makoto's name mixed with a few curse words, and a couple of aching groans followed. Haru's heat clenched around Makoto's dick, and suddenly the friction was too much for the brunet as well. He fell against Haru's chest, legs giving out as his climax sent his seed spilling into Haru's entrance, and ground himself mercilessly into the tightness.

"Fuck, oh fuck Haru," he whined, feeling the raven's arms tightening around him as he rode his orgasm out, taking in Haru's quiet whimpers as they both slowly came to a steady halt, exhausted and panting hoarsely.

The stickiness of sweat and unbearable heat couldn't keep the lovers away from each other though, and as promised, Makoto gathered Haru up into his arms and pressed their foreheads together, taking in the serenity of the moment: The slow rise and fall of Haru's chest against his, the gentle flutter of eyelashes as they struggled to stay awake, the smell of Makoto's detergent mixed with sweat tickling his nose. There wasn't a single moment in Makoto's life that he remembered feeling so content, so purely happy as he snuggled his love closer to him yet.

"You're so cute when you're sleepy," Makoto murmured just loud enough to hear over the rain still pouring outside. He watched as Haru's cerulean eyes drifted open lazily, long lashes casting a shadow over his cheekbones. A little smile curved his pink lips, and Haru nuzzled his face further into the pillow.

"You're so cheesy when you're suddenly in love," Haru shot back.

"You're so beautiful when you come," Makoto countered, watching as Haru's satisfied smirk turned into a wide-eyed stare, blushing profusely as he fully shoved his face into the downy pillow this time.

"I hate you," he deadpanned, muffled from the fabric.

Makoto chucked, "That's not what you said earlier, Haru. You said quite the opposite actually…"

"Stop."

"Say it again for me, Haru."

"No."

"Pleaaasseee?"

"Shut up."

"Come on Haru," Makoto whined, rubbing the raven's sides lovingly. "I said it first, so let me hear it just once more."

The exasperated huff Haru let out was loud enough to be heard through the pillow, and he rolled back onto his side tentatively. "Fine," he agreed sternly, then added, "but if you call me cute again I'm not gonna say it anymore."

"I promise I won't," Makoto nodded solemnly, encouraging Haru to continue.

The raven looked at him with scrutiny for a moment, a brow raised in suspicion. "Alright," he said hesitantly, scooting himself closer to Makoto again so his eyes had nowhere to look but at the stunning blue ones before him. "I love you, Makoto," Haru whispered, unable to completely stop his happiness from seeping into his gaze.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

And suddenly it was Makoto's face that was now the one being smashed into a pillow.

"Don't call me stupid names like that you _idiot_!"


End file.
